Rien que des mots
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Quand il lui répondit, sa voix était totalement impassible, comme s'il lui expliquait une parfaite évidence : "Tu ne me crois pas quand je te parle. Alors, je te montre." - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Rien que des mots."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de l'année.

**Note 2: **Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour votre soutien. Vous ne savez pas combien vous m'êtes précieux. Combien chacun de vos commentaires est une bouée qui me sauve lors de mes journées difficiles.

Merci vraiment à tous. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Rien que des mots**

.

C'était un jour comme les autres, pour Dean Winchester. Tout le monde avait des hauts et des bas, mais les bas de Dean tenaient de l'abîme.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver...

Un gamin, de dix ans maximum, emporté par sa goule de mère. Il y avait des jours comme cela, où la malédiction des Winchester se sentait plus que d'autres; des jours où Dean se disait qu'il aurait dû rester croupir en Enfer.

\- Dean, on a fait notre maximum. C'est dur, mais...

Dean redressa la tête, lança un regard noir à Sam.

Il rassembla ses affaires, et retourna à la voiture.

Il y avait des jours, comme cela, où respirer était une torture.

xxx

xxx

Au bunker ce soir-là, on vint taper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Sam! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça servait à rien, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter, là. Fiche-moi la paix.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas Sam.

\- Depuis quand tu frappes aux portes, toi?

Castiel entra; son pas était un peu plus mécanique que ce qu'il était devenu ces jours-ci, comme s'il hésitait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean puis étudièrent la pièce - les meubles renversés par Dean dans sa frustration et sa colère - sans ciller, avant de plonger à nouveau dans ceux de Dean avec la détermination d'un harpon.

\- Je ne voulais... pas te surprendre.

Dean rit, amer. Il fusilla l'ange des yeux :

\- Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce genre de détail?

Il le savait. Il le savait, qu'il ne faisait que reporter toute sa rancoeur sur Cas, qui n'avait rien fait. Mais Dean avait déjà passé ses nerfs sur sa chambre, Sam l'avait écouté pour une fois et le laissait en paix, et Castiel était _là_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord? C'est Sam qui t'a appelé, c'est ça? T'es jamais là, et d'un seul coup tu arrives? Il croit que j'ai besoin d'une babysitter, ou quoi?

La rage montait, contractait ses muscles, le désespoir de la bile au fond de sa gorge. Pour qui se prenait Cas, pour débarquer ainsi, quand Dean lui disait qu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il ne _restait pas_?

Dean sourit, tordu, ébréché. Ses yeux évaluèrent l'ange, lancèrent des éclairs :

\- Si t'es là que parce que Sam te l'a demandé, _dégage_.

Cas se figea, comme du marbre, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Bien.

Qu'il parte. Le puits sans fond au centre de Dean n'était pas de la déception en plus de tout le reste.

\- Non.

Dean cligna des paupières. Pris au dépourvu, il dévisagea l'ange :

\- Pardon?

Il remarqua alors que Castiel serrait les poings. Remarqua ses yeux brûlants, le bleu d'une flamme. Sentit l'odeur d'ozone qui annonçait une tempête.

\- Non. C'est bien ton frère qui a fait appel à moi, mais il n'en avait pas besoin car j'ai _senti_.

Dean cligna de nouveau des yeux; ce que disait Cas n'avait aucun sens.

\- Encore un truc d'ange, c'est ça?

Castiel se rapprocha. Il fit deux pas vers lui, combla la distance; et Dean se maudit de devoir s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Tu crois que je pars parce que je le _veux_? Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas revenir ici quand je le souhaite?

Et Cas sembla se dégonfler, comme un ballon. L'orage quitta la ligne de ses épaules, ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

\- Dean. C'est ta maison. Comment je pourrais présumer que je serais accueilli ici en toutes circonstances?

La tristesse de ces iris trop honnêtes était insupportable; Dean détourna la tête :

\- Eh ben. Tu devrais présumer, parce que. Voilà.

Le visage de Cas s'adoucit, et Dean avait tort : c'était cela, qui était insupportable. Le tranchant de cette douceur.

\- Dean... J'attire le danger, tu sais bien.

\- PARCE QUE J'ATTIRE PAS LE DANGER, MOI?

Dean s'était retourné, et avant même de le réaliser ses poings s'étaient resserrés sur le col de Cas, son visage qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle court.

Dean ferma les yeux, fort. Il se força à expirer calmement.

\- Parce que j'attire pas la mort, moi?

\- Dean...

Cas leva la main, mais pour faire quoi, Dean ne le sut pas; il s'éloigna avant, il ne _prit pas le risque_.

\- Pas la peine. Laisse tomber.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sans joie :

\- Sam m'a déjà tout dit : "_Tu es meilleur que ce que tu penses, Dean_." "_Tu es une bonne personne_." "_Tu as déjà sauvé tellement de gens, Dean_."

Quelque chose grinça; si Dean ne connaissait pas Cas, il aurait pu croire que c'était la mâchoire de l'ange, ses dents crissant les unes sur les autres.

Castiel resta parfaitement immobile :

\- Ton frère a raison, Dean.

\- Tch!

Dean leva la tête vers Cas, insolent et perdu :

\- Rien que des mots.

Castiel le plaqua contre le mur, brusquement, tout son poids contre le sien. L'air quitta les poumons de Dean dans un "ouf" sonore :

\- Oï, Cas! Me prévenir avant de faire ce genre de chose, ce serait-.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Dean s'immobilisa. Brutalement, comme électrifié :

\- Quoi?

Sa voix était méconnaissable.

Cas ne s'en formalisa pas; il le fixait, beaucoup, beaucoup trop près, iris trop larges et désespérément bleus :

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, pour que tu comprennes combien tu es bon? Pour que tu comprennes combien tu es important?

La situation échappait totalement à Dean.

Dean rit, nerveusement. Il gigota dans la prise de Cas, mais l'ange était un roc, une montagne impossible à déplacer.

Une montagne _chaude_, et si Dean y faisait trop attention, il pouvait sentir le coeur de Cas contre le sien _et_-

\- Cas. Eloigne-toi.

Castiel rétrécit les yeux.

\- Non.

Dean poussa contre le bras de Cas, en vain.

\- Eloigne-toi je te dis! Je vais bien, okay? J'ai compris. Je suis un gentil.

Castiel le fixait toujours. Quelque chose bouillait dans son regard :

\- _Non_.

Dean grimaça :

\- _Bon sang_, Cas, plus têtu que toi tu-

Les derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Castiel venait de poser sa main sur sa joue; juste poser, sans bouger, cinq flammes. Sa tête se penchait sur le côté avec curiosité, ses yeux concentrés sur ses doigts.

Le coeur de Dean fit une _embardée_.

\- Cas. Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, haletante. L'air manquait soudain, et Cas n'avait _rien fait_, juste posé ses doigts sur sa joue. L'ange l'étudia, sembla noter le rythme de sa respiration, et Dean se sentit rougir.

Quand il lui répondit, sa voix était totalement impassible, comme s'il lui expliquait une parfaite évidence :

\- Tu ne me crois pas quand je te parle. Alors, je te montre.

Dean eut l'impression de recevoir un _coup de poignard_.

\- Cas...

Mais Cas ne l'écoutait plus; il bougeait ses doigts sur sa joue, l'un après l'autre, lentement, comme s'il était potier et que Dean était sa prochaine oeuvre d'art, comme s'il apprenait le grain de sa peau..

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, allumant ses yeux bleus. Il fixa Dean, alors, et son ton était presque espiègle, chaleureux de nostalgie :

\- Tu te souviens, que c'est moi qui t'ai reconstruit après les Enfers?

Dean frissonna. Il ne put s'en empêcher : un long frisson remonta son échine tandis que Cas traçait maintenant ses sourcils, délicatement, dessinait l'arête de son nez.

\- J'ai entendu ce que disent les humains qu'on croise à ton sujet, tu sais? Ils disent tous que tu es "beau". Et c'est vrai : tu es esthétiquement plaisant.

\- Cas...

Castiel soufflait ses mots, délicatement contre sa peau. Il les ponctuait de caresses, ses deux mains à l'oeuvre à présent, doigts passés avec douceur sous ses yeux, encadrant son visage avec révérence.

\- Mais ils ne connaissent pas le plus important. Tous ces gens, ils ne _savent pas_.

Là, Castiel s'immobilisa. Il plongea dans ses yeux, détermination bleue et _brûlante_, sourcils froncés sur une honnêteté de velours.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont tenue, ton âme. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont vu combien elle était _brillante_, même après quarante années de torture.

Dean hoqueta. Cas posa la main sur son coeur et Dean tremblait, Dean _tremblait_...

Cas _sourit_.

\- Elle continuait de lutter. Même dans le désespoir des Enfers, même fêlée, elle continuait de lutter, d'essayer de rester entière, d'essayer de rester _elle_.

Dean _gémit_. Les larmes roulaient, impossibles à contrôler sur ses joues.

Castiel posa ses lèvres sur l'une d'elles. Les posa simplement et ferma les yeux.

\- Encore aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien qui me soit plus précieux qu'elle.

Ses lèvres voyagèrent, et Dean _s'agrippa_, mains dans le trenchcoat, mains contre son cou. Les lèvres frôlèrent la mâchoire de Dean, s'arrêtèrent à un cheveu des siennes, les doigts de l'ange dessinant des cercles sous ses oreilles. Les yeux bleus le vrillèrent, coeur battant d'un amour cisaillant :

\- Il n'y a rien qui me soit plus précieux que toi.

Dean enfouit sa main dans la nuque de Cas, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
